


Gal Pal Sleepover

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Sleepovers, and kissing, mario kart is involved, one-shot request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: "It's a date!" Is it, is it really? Kara can't tell if her crush, her best friend, Lena Luthor, meant that their sleepover was going to be a real date or just a friend date and it's killing her! Kara just might explode if she keeps her feelings in any longer, luckily she won't have to.A fun one-shot request from tumblr. This was supposed to be under 250 words but here we are almost 1500 later and I regret nothing but also everything. Enjoy!





	

"Okay, it's a date! Maybe if I bring mint chip and cookie dough I'll actually be able to get a bite." Lena's playful laugh is easy and smooth, a melody Kara would normally lose herself to. However, this time Kara fumbles with her phone in a fit of nervousness at hearing Lena's words, well one word in particular, almost dropping it into the murky puddle under her boots.

"Haha, yeah, a date. Complete with ice cream and movies and cuddling and just friends enjoying the night in." Kara can practically hear the CEO's signature eyebrow raise over the phone and it makes her cheeks flush as she hangs her head.

"Ooookay Kara. See you soon, darling."

Darling? Sure Lena's said it before, but drawled over the phone lines of National City straight to Kara Danver's ears, it sounds like a promise. Certainly Lena knows the effect she's having and she's doing it on purpose, trying to kill Kara before they're "date" even starts.

Narrowly avoiding crushing her phone, the reporter shoves the device into her pocket and changes course, heading across the street to arguably her favorite spot in the city. She suddenly needs 2 dozen potstickers, the only cure for her racing, stressed mind. Kara fights aliens twice her size and saves humans from natural disasters every single day, but the thought of Lena Luthor, her actual crush, coming to her apartment for a sleepover "date" has the Superhero stress eating like she's back in college for finals week.

That's how the journalist finds herself curled up on her couch in pajamas, shoving potstickers into her face at an ungodly pace when the doorbell rings. "Shit..." she mumbles through a mouthful of asian inspired deliciousness. As she gets up to answer the door, Kara can't help but mumble up to Rao: Everything would be fine if she hadn't used that one little word! It would have been so much easier to hide my feelings for her if that word wasn't even on the field? But, what if she said it on purpose?

"Kara, hi!" The Superhero is shaken from her thoughts by a cheerful, albeit slightly nervous Lena, with arms full of ice cream, chips, and an adorably well-worm teddy bear, all of which she dumps on the table to wrap "her best friend" in a fierce hug. "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

"Me too buddy." Kara wants to hurl herself into outer space! Buddy, really? Lena picks up on the awkwardness and falters for a second, but Kara hugs her tighter and the comforting scent of lavender and pure sunshine that makes up the Danvers puts her at ease.

Trying to shake it off, Kara tries again. "So what do you want to do first? We have board games, Mario party, truth or dare, never have I ever, movies?"

Kara's heart melts at the way Lena's face lights up. "All of it!" The Luthor bites her lip, worrying it between her teeth. "I've never exactly been to a sleepover before..."

"What, really?" Kara asks wide eyed and genuinely surprised. "Not even with your boarding school friends?"

"Well..." Lena's eyes take on a mischievous glint as she looks up at Kara. "I've never had a friend like you before." Lena emphasizes the word friend, making Kara's stomach clench.

"Right, friends." Kara busies herself with getting the snacks together and reminds herself: Just friends Kara. Get it together!

The Superhero shoves her feelings to the back of her mind when she sees Lena, smiling and holding out the wii controller. It's worth it, the awkwardness and pain is worth it for Kara as long as she gets to keep seeing that smile as often as possible.

"Game on!"

3 Grand Prix's and one sore loser Kara later, the pair have fallen back into their usual comfortable banter. "In your face Danvers!"

"No fair, you cheated!"

"Distracting you with well timed looks and lip bites is not cheating, it's strategy." Lena grins before offering another signature lip bite. "Hasn't anyone told you not to bet against a Luthor when it comes to strategy?"

"I would never bet against you." The words fall from Kara's lips quiet and heavy. The air between them thickens and Kara has to swallow the lump in her throat. Her palms begin to sweat and her mouth is suddenly drier than the savanna and she can't bring herself to meet Lena's gaze, because she knows if she does that's it, game over.

Lena reaches out, and if Kara had been able to focus long enough to notice, she would have seen the way the woman's hands tremble. Soft fingers brush away blonde hair, tucking it behind an ear. "Kara..."

"Truth or dare?" It leaves Kara's lips so fast that it sounds like one giant, mumbled word.

Lena is stunned for a second, doesn't move her hand away, but when she pieces together Kara's question she grins widely. Lena sits back, legs folded beneath her and hands fidgeting in her lap. "Dare!"

Kara feels as if each breath requires extra effort. She has to struggle not to let the pounding sound of Lena's heart consume her. "Hmmmm." I dare you to love me. I dare you to kiss me... It all comes to Kara's mind so quickly but she won't let it escape past her tongue. "I dare you to tell me what you're most afraid of."

"Isn't that a round about way of getting me to say a truth instead of doing a real dare?"

"Maybe..." They both chuckle easily, some of the tension dissipating for a moment.

Lena furrows her brows, thinking about her answer carefully before speaking. When she finally opens her mouth it's with hesitation. She can't meet Kara's gaze, and some how Kara knows that means the Luthor is being honest. "I'm scared of not being enough. Not a good enough daughter, we both know that ship has sailed, not a good enough boss, not a good enough scientist... Not good enough for you, Supergirl."

Lena's body is warm, so warm, and small too. Kara never noticed just how warm and small until she has the Luthor in her arms, faster than the human eye can even blink. Lena is shocked, only partially because of the super speed. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. You're... I can't even explain how much you mean to me."

"Truth or dare?" Lena whispers it into Kara's hair, holding just a little tighter.

Kara takes a deep breath before replying, "Truth."

Lena pushes Kara gently back so that she can look into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Tell me how you really feel about me?"

Their intimate position is not lost on either of them. Kara blushes scarlet, perched practically in Lena's lap. "Don't you know?" Kara starts to sweat; could Lena really have guessed the extent of Kara's feelings?

"Tell me anyway." Long, slender fingers comb through blond hair, making Kara lean into the touch despite her racing heart.

"Lena... does it matter?" Something in Kara breaks. "Does it really matter when all you see me as is a friend?"

"What?" Lena says with more shock than anything else. Kara closes her eyes, prepared to be shoved away and abandoned. She is the girl of steel, last woman of Krypton, protector of worlds, and she is shaking. "Oh Kara, you silly, silly girl." It's not hands forcing her away, it's laughter and lips kissing her closed eyelids. "Just friends? Is that why you've been so awkward all night? Oh Kara."

Lena's laugh is light hearted and some what relieved, which only confuses Kara more. "What are you talking about?" She refuses to let herself get hopeful yet, but there it is, that familiar flutter building up in her chest with surprising force.

"Well I did say this was a date, didn't I?"

"I thought, I thought you meant it ironically or something? Like how people say gal pals or call their best friend their girl friend?"

"Nooooo! I meant it gay, very very gay!"

"Oh thank Rao!" Now Kara is laughing too, giddy and feeling like she may be having an out of body experience. "I was going to explode if I had to try to hide my feelings for another minute!"

"Well you weren't actually good at hiding them to begin with so..."

"Hey!" Kara playfully slaps Lena's shoulder, ever mindful of her strength, all joy and smiles.

Lena looks at Kara like she is the most beautiful creature on this planet, hell, on any planet! She tangles her fingers in blonde hair, tugging her date closer. "So since this is a date, and it's going well, and now the awkwardness is gone and we know how the other feels, can this be the part where I kiss you?"

"Rao, yes!"

Their lips collide like magnets, an inescapable attraction, and suddenly everything is right in the world.


End file.
